


Footprint

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Walking around in the snow pisses Vegeta off. BrollixVegeta.





	Footprint

**Author's Note:**

> Footprint
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: AU, BrollixVegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z.
> 
> Rating: PG

Scowling as he slipped into the ground slightly, Vegeta cursed at how much larger Brolli’s footprints were in the snow. It didn’t help that he insisted on walking ahead of him either. Each step made the prince feel incredibly small and angrier, his tail fluffing in agitation. It was really grating on his nerves, and before he knew what he had happened, he had knocked the other to the floor, straddling his waist.  
  
Surprised eyes looked up at him before a predatory smirk covered the larger Saiyan’s lips and a hand pushed into his hair, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
